fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Katamari: Nintendo Fun
Katamari Nintendo Fun is a Katamari Game for the Wii. It is Nintendo Themed. Plot The King decided to buy a Nintendo Wii. However, he found that he couldn't roll a Katamari on the Wii! So he got all of the cousins (and the prince) to go into the Wii and teach people to roll! Gameplay You select a level from the Game Room. When you have chosen one of the levels, (more are unlocked the more you play) the king sends you and the fan into the Wii. Then you play a level of Katamari! The game is controlled with the Classic Controller. Levels Name of Level *FAN: The fan *Cousins:Name of cousin(What the king says when you roll him up(what the king says after the level is done)) *Presents:Name of present Objective:How to win Secrets:Any secrets or easter eggs Katamari Rolling *FAN: The Prince Superfan *Cousins:Prince Wannabe (Hey! You just rolled up some weird Prince thing!(What were you doing on earth? Dancing on a tower? We have no idea what your talking about)) *Presents:Prince Mask Objective: Roll around on a Katamari WITH a Katamari picking up Prince Products (stuff like t-shirts with the Prince on them) until you can roll up the tiny tower of Prince, Inc. On top of that, roll up the Prince Wannabe Secrets: Come back to this level as the Prince Wannabe to roll up the prince. The Prince Mask is on the other side of the tower. Also you can roll up the queen here. Simply roll up lots of stuff until your really big. You should see the queen, who will talk about how you found her. If you beat the game you should have the invisible hat. Beat the level, put it on. Now go back and the queen will talk about how nice a hat it is. She'll make you grow. Then roll up everything but the cousin, and you can whap the queen. 67% of the time, she'll come back and stick to your katamari. Mushroom Bouncers *FAN:Mario Fan *Cousins:Kinoko Jr. (hey! You just rolled up some weird small mushroom thing!(What were you doing on earth? Bouncing on a trampoline? We have no idea what your talking about))) *Presents:None Objective: Get to 35 cm in 3 minutes in the Mushroom Kingdom Caves. Secrets:Kinoko Jr is on the bottom of the 2nd mushroom in the caves-fall onto the wooden platform and roll down the stairs. Boom Blox *FAN:Chicken Cluck *Cousins:Blox(Hey! You just rolled up some weird 8-bit thing!(What were you doing on earth? Throwing baseballs at a cow? We have no idea what your talking about)) *Presents:Baseball Bat Objective:Get to 40 cm in 4 minutes in Blox Land-You can use the Wii Mote to throw baseballs you roll up. Secrets: Blox is to the left of you and a little bit up from the beginning. The Baseball Bat is in the inside of the tower. Hyrule 1 *FAN:Ms. Princess *Cousins:Zeld(Hey! You just rolled up some weird hyrulian thing!(What were you doing on earth? Using the triforce? We have no idea what your talking about)) *Presents:Hyrule Shield Objective: Get to 45 cm in 4 and 1/2 minutes in Hyrule Secrets:Zeld is in the castle. The shield is found in the market. Really Big 1 *FAN:Small Bird and Rhino *Cousins:None *Presents:None Objective:Get to 100 m in 8 minutes around the world. After beating it, come back to get to 200 m as fast as possible. Secrets:The Small Bird and Rhino is a parody of the Bird and Elephant mission from WLK (we love katamari). Bowser Boss Battle *FAN:Mario *Cousins:Bro (Hey! You just rolled up some weird plumber thing!(What were you doing on earth? Stomping on goombas? We have no idea what your talking about)) *Presents:Mario Hat Objective:Roll around the inside of the building until your big enough to go outside. Go outside. Bowser will shoot fire. Your katamari has 5 hp. Roll around collecting stuff until you can throw him! Secrets:To get Bro and the Mario hat, grow until your big enough to roll bowser up, not just fling him. (75 m) Then roll to the top of the building. Bro and the present are there! Hyrule 2 *FAN:Mr. Hero *Cousins:None *Presents:Triforce hat Objective:Roll around hyrule and become 5m big in 6 minutes. Secrets:The Triforce hat is at the balcony of the castle. Really Big 2 *FAN:Hawk and Giant Elephant *Cousins:None *Presents:Giant Top Hat Objective:Roll around the world and become 1200 m big in 20 minutes Secrets:The Giant Top Hat is in Washington DC. You can roll up the king at 1400m. WIP STILL[ Category:Katamari Games Category:Fan Games